


Ask Now The Beasts

by DevilsAdvocado



Category: Doom (Video Games), どうぶつの森 | Animal Crossing Series
Genre: All violent content in the prologue, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Crossover, Gen, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rebirth, Spoilers for Doom Eternal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25030102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilsAdvocado/pseuds/DevilsAdvocado
Summary: "But ask now the beasts, and they shall teach thee"-Job 12:7 [KJV]The Great Slayer faces his final challenge; he wins and it costs everything. After what has felt like hundreds of years fighting on the moons of Mars, into Hell, on Earth, back in Hell, and many planes beyond the fight is over. He knows Hell is a mess but he figures he can spend the afterlife fighting whatever is left.But he doesn't wake to brimstone and demon screams. He arrives on a beach.(Character tags represent a likely cast for future chapters. While death and violence exist in this fic, no harm will come to any Animal Crossing character.)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 27





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Content Warning: violence, description of gore, death.  
> Spoiler Warning: The prologue describes the final boss of Doom: Eternal.
> 
> The prologue is non-essential to the plot and can be skipped if either warning is a concern to you.

The Doom Slayer coughed and a bloody mist filled his visor and obscured his vision. Through red tint he could still see the gargantuan adversary, the Icon of Sin, towering before him. The colossal being was ripped and torn, its guts exposed, bones broken and sinew frayed. As beaten as the beast was it was also healing, tissue mending and fusing back. If a killing blow was possible it would need to be done right then.

The marine took off his helmet, broken down from the onslaught of hellspawn. He tossed it to the side like a spent shell. This was it. He leaned forward then charged towards the behemoth. He ran to the edge of the collapsing skyscraper battleground and leaped towards the gib and gore. He dove into the huge guts and climbed. He reached the void where the Betrayer's Son's heart should have. Out came the BFG 9000, its green light shining on the entrails and viscera around the Hellwalker. Up it pointed; the trigger was pulled. A ball of argent plasma vaporized the flesh no longer protected by the Maykr's machinations. A hole big enough to stand in was now exposed- star light shone down into the beast's form. But the Unchained Predator was not without harm himself. The searing, otherworldly heat of the slow moving blast burned through the many cracks in his armor and burned away what hair he still had. And the job was not yet done. With a gurgling groan the mammoth fell forward, tossing The Destroyer forward inside the bleeding cavity, collapsing the flesh around him. He could feel and hear bones breaking, but the end was in sight. He crawled through the carnal cage till he reached the stem of the brain. With the last of what his body had he pulled the Crucible out and shoved it under the lobes. He activated the blade, lodging it deep within and sealing its fate.

All around him everything was glowing blue; Valen's son would finally have rest. The energy was consuming everything, including him. He grinned, the last thought in his head was wondering if there would be much left in hell for him to kill when he got there.


	2. Operation Overlord

The Doomslayer awoke. His finely tuned senses struggled to remember what he was experiencing. The sound of waves slowly crashing against a shore. Fine, warm sand filtered between his fingers. Brisk, fresh sea air filled his lungs. In the air was the smell of life- grass, animals... fire was more familiar, but no sulfur, no metal or toxic odor. It smelled like wood burning. Somewhere very deep the smell brought back something... camping? Lifetimes ago... with... his father? He hadn't thought of the fact that he had family in what felt like a century... it may in fact have been that long...

The Slayer shook his head. This was no time to think of ancient tales. He needed to be ready. He tried to get up. It took some effort since his body did not feel like it usually did. The experience was phantasmagorical... his body was different, but of all his memories, the ones of what his body was like seemed to not be there. He wasn't weaker, and he felt relieved for that. He moved forward toward the breaking waves, wading in deep enough that he would be able to get a good look at himself in the clear water.

A good wave came through and he could make out his face. It was different from anything he'd ever seen, yet felt immediately it was him. No doubt about the eyes at least which had stared back at him so often from his visor. Thinking on his visor he noticed he had no equipment whatsoever. He was wearing nothing at all, in fact. The concept of modesty or embarrassment was utterly alien to him now, but he did not like feeling tactically exposed. Nothing he'd seen so far would give him any combat advantage beyond his own fists, either. Another wave came in and his reflection now had something yellow next to it.

The marine immediately went into combat mode. He'd not let whatever new demon get the drop on him. He immediately put his weight into his fist and swung around. But it wasn't a demon. As soon as he saw the dog like person he could tell this wasn't any sort of fiend or undead horror. In fact, the only horror was in their face. He'd never let someone hurt a civilian if he had any power in it; he wasn't going to let himself do that.

He knew he couldn't easily stop his body, but he could change what was going on. Of course 'knew' implied a level of thought that there wasn't time for. Instinctually he just did what had to be done. His hands opened as he turned, grabbing the shirt of the scared person, and turned his momentum into a turn. With a spin, and a startled scream, he then let go, sending them flying a few meters where they splashed down into the ocean. Something fell and he grabbed it without thinking. It was a glass filled with a pink liquid.

Looking out where they were, he suddenly worried that whatever it was couldn't swim. It was only a moment before their head popped up and began yelling but otherwise perfectly fine. This seemed like a good time to leave. He placed the drink on the ground and then ran, finding whatever foliage he could. A small crowd of trees and bushes ahead would have to do.


End file.
